User blog:Sansy Sinner/meemo
1. Name: do i have to alfie 2. Nickname(s): Sansy, Sans, Sansy Sinner, truly sansy sinner, Papyrus, Papy, you get it 3. Birthday: November 6th 4. That makes you: in the november squad??? idk what u mean 5. Where were you born: on Earth 6. Location right now: a flat/london 7. Shoe size: idk and idc 8. How many piercings?: none 9. Tattoos?: none 10. When you wake up you're: sinning ;) 11. When you're about to sleep you're: sinning ;) 12. Zodiac sign: scorpio 13. Chinese sign: idk??? 14. Righty or Lefty: lefty and proud 15. Innie or Outie: i dont get it??? 16. School: (shrug)' ' 17. Nationality: english 20. Weight: smol to the point of no clothes fit me 21. Height: tol to the point of no clothes fit me (6'1") 22. Braces?: never 23. Glasses?: yeah but i wear contacts 100% of the time 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: no 25. If so, who?: i dont 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: stop 27. Who has a crush on you?: no one 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: no but ive been cheated on 29. Who was your first kiss: probably my mom???? 30. Who was your last kiss: i'd rather not say 31. Are you a virgin?: i'd rather not say 32. Ever had a threesome before?: no o_o 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: no 34. Have you ever been in love?: yes 35. Broken any hearts?: idk?? not to my knowledge 36. Got your heart broken?: yes 37. Ever liked a friend?: yes 38. What happened?: nothing 39. How many relationships have you been in?: two 40. How many were serious enough to count: two 41. Who were those serious ones: wth 42. Who USED to be your best friend: i dont think ive had a past one ;v; 43. What made them different: see 42 44. What happened: see 43 45. Best boy/girlfriend: the first one 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: the second one 47. Ever been kissed: yes 48. Who do you want back: my grandma 49. What do you regret: learning to sin 50. Why?: because sin 51. Song: heathens by tøp / crazy=genius by p!atd 53. Food: sPaGhEtTi 54. Drink: soda 55. Store: screw shopping 56. Television show: i dont watch tv 57. Holiday: halloween because you finally have an excuse to wear poorly-made cosplays 58. Book: whats a book 59. Ice cream: oreo 60. Sweets: chocolate 61. Crisps: ...crisps???? 62. Type of music: wat 64. Word: sin 65. Time of day: midnight 66. Dressing: wat 67. Alcoholic drink: theyre disgusting 68. Color(s): black, blue, purple 69. Piece of clothing: 69 ;^) 70. Character: sans 71. Smell: i dont have a sense of smell (no joke) 72. Shampoo: wat 73. Soap: wat 74. Smiley: :< / :> / :^) / ;w; / lenny 75. Board game: wh 76. Sport: whats a sport 77. Number: 420 78. Quotes: "I'm not the liar, he is." "maybe this lamp will help you?" "Don't kill, and don't be killed." 79. Animal: goat idk 80. Actor: me :^) 82. Vegetable: i dk 83. Fruit: lemon 84. Place to be: bed/desk 85. Thing in your room: a computer, a phone, a piano 86. Gum: ew 87. Shape: circle 88. Country: earth 89. Mall: wat 90. Car: i dont 91. Boy's name: idktbh 92. Girl's name: idktbh 93. Family member: NONE 94. Restaurant: wh 95. Movie place: a cinema 96. Person to go to the movies with: alone 97. Noise: toot 98. Brand of Shoe: no 99. Brand of clothing: no 100. Body part of a chicken: wing 101. Swear word: f**k 102. Month: october 103. Possession: computer 104. Team: team lesser dog 105. Season: winter 106. Radio station: no 107. Magazine: i dont read them 108. Favorite grade: wh 109. Least favorite grade: wh 110. Teacher: none 111. Least favorite teacher: none 112. Subject: is mayonnaise a subject 113. Subject to talk about: mayonnaise 114. Who's your mom?: a dog 115. Who's your dad?: a cat 116. Any step-parents?: yes 117. Any brothers?: not yet 118. Any Sisters?: not yet 120. Coolest: me B) 121. Loudest: idk 122. Best relative: me B) 123. Worse relative: everyone thats not me B) 124. Do you get along with your parents?: barely 125. With your siblings? I DONT KNOW YET 126. Does anyone understand you?: nO 127. Do you have any pets? nO 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? a dog but the flat dont allow them 131. Are you still in school?: nope 132. Did you drop out?: yes 133. Your current GPA: wat 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: brought 135. ABC's?: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 136. Favorite class: non 137. Play any sports at school?: no 138. Are you popular?: lol 139. Favorite memory: getting expelled 140. Most humiliating moment: idk 141. Most funniest moment: see 140 142. Most scared moment: see 141 145. Chicken: picnic 146. Dog: greater 147. Christina Aguilera: screaming 148. Ricky Martin: who 149. 50 cent: i need it 150. Poop: gross 151. Beach: ew sunlight 152. Dessert: cake 153. Water: wet 154. Osama: eh 155. Love: LOVE/Level Of ViolencE 156. Your little brother: idk 157. Butt: butt 158. Clowns: scary 159. Wonder: i wonder what will happen 16o. Brown: chocolate 161. Banana: bananas duh 162. Sex: mashy jigsaw game 163. Parents: r00d 164. Homosexuals: gaaay is yaaay 165. God: fake Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: no 167. Heaven: no 168. Devil: ur looking at him 169. Hell: no 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: no 173. Magic: yes 174. Love at first sight: no 175. Ghosts: yes 176. Voo-doo dolls: yes 177. Reincarnation: yes 178. Yourself: no 179. Smoke: no 180. Do drugs: no 181. Drink alcohol: no 182. Cuss: a lot 183. Sing in the shower: no 184. Like school: no 185. Want to get married: depends tbh 186. Type with all of your fingers: i could bt dont 187. Think you're attractive: no 188. Drink and drive: i cant drive 190. Sleep walk: no 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: yes 192. Flashed someone: no 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: no 194. Told a person how you felt: yes 195. Been arrested: no 196. Gone to jail or juve: no 197. Skateboarded: no 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: no 200. Killed someone: no 201. Watched porn: everyone has once (but no i dont watch it) 202. Gone on a road trip: yes 203. Went out of the country: no 204. Talked back to an adult: yes 205. Broken a law: probably 206. Got pulled over: no 208: Cried to get out of trouble: no 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: no 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: no 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: no 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: yes 213. Moon someone: NO 214. Shop-lifted: no 215. Worked at McDonald's: guilty 216. Eaten a dog: no 217. Give money to a homeless person: yes 218. Glued your hand to yourself: no 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: yes 220. Had a one night stand: no 221. Smoked: no. 222. Done drugs: no. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: no 224. Slap someone for being stupid: yes 225. Had cyber sex: no 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 227. Caught someone doing something: yes 228. Played a game that removes clothing: no 229. Cried during a movie: no 230. Cried over someone: yes 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: yes 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: no 233. Ran away from home: yes 234. Cheated on a test: yes 235. Bungee jump: no 236. Sky dive: No 237. Swim with dolphins: yes. 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: no 239. Try to be the opposite sex: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 240. Lie to the police: yes 241. Run from the police: yes 242. Lie to your parents: yes 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: no 244. Be an exotic dancer: hell no 245. Kill the president: if donald trump yes 246. Shy: yes 247. Loud: no 248. Nice: no (yao) 249: Outgoing: n o 250: Quiet: yes 251. Mean: yes (yao) 252. Emotional: no 253. Sensitive: yes 254. Gay: yes 255. Strong: no 256: Weak: yes 257. Caring: no (yao) 258. Dangerous: no 259. Crazy: no 260. Spontaneous: no 261. Funny: no 262. Sweet: no 263. Sharing: lolno 264. Responsible: no 265. Trustworthy: very 266. Open-minded: yes 267. Creative: no 268. Cute: no 269. Slick: no 270. Smart: no 271. Dumb: yes 272. Evil: no 273. Ghetto: no 274. Classy: no 275. Photogenic: no i hate photos 276. Dependable: no 277. Greedy: no 278. Ugly: incRedibly 279. Messy: yes 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: sometimes 282. Silly: no 284. A Good Listener: yes 285. A Fighter: yes 286. A Party Animal: no 287. A Game Freak: yes 288. A Computer Freak: yes 289. Dream job: idk 290. Dream house: not a flat 291. Husband/Wife: someone that actually cares 292. Kids: adopted 293. Names: whatever 294. Pets: dawg 295. Car: no 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: idk 298. Honeymoon: idk 299. Best friend: a smol friend 300. Known the longest: see 299 301. Craziest: smol friend 302. Loudest: smol friend 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: me duh im wonderful 305. Best eyes: see 304 306. Best body: see 305 307. Most Athletic: none lol 308. Hot-Tempered: me 309. Most impatient: me 310. Shortest: smol friend 311. Tallest: me 312. Skinniest: me 313. Best singer: none lol 314. Funniest: neither 315. Can always make you laugh: smol friend 316. Wish you talked to more: none 317. Wish you saw more: none 318. Who drives you insane after a while: none 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: smol friend 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': no 321. Whose always been there when you need them: smol friend 322. Who is like your family: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 323. How many friends do you have?: one 324. How many are really close?: one Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: a chocolate bar 326. Thing you drank: water 327. Thing you wore: pajamas 328. Thing you did: sleep 329. Place you went: bed 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: nothing 331. Person you saw: mom 332. Person you hugged: smol friend 333. Person you kissed: id rather not 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: some kid 335. Person you talked to online: i believe it was object?? idk 336. Person you talked to on the phone: smol friend 337. Song you heard: random Undertale remix 338. Show you saw: i dont remember 339. Time you fought with your parents: today 340. Time you fought with a friend: last week 341. Words you said: "what the f" when something woke me up 343. What are you eating: nothing :< 344. What are you drinking: water 345. What are you thinking: am i done yet 346. What are you wearing: pajamas 347. What are you doing: typing 349. Hair: uh,,, on my head?? can someone explan this question to me i dont get it 350. Mood: neutral 351. Listening to: Silence and Cars, by Earth 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: no Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: no 355. Are you a carnivore: no 356. Are you heterosexual: no 357. Do you like penguins: yes 358. Do you write poetry: no 359. Do you see stupid people: //looks in mirror// yes 360. You + Me: no 361. Do you like the Osbournes: ?? 362. Can you see flying pigs: yes. 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: yes '//' 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: no 366. Are you a zombie: yes 367. Am i annoying you: yes 368. Do you bite your nails: no 369. Can you cross your eyes: yes 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: no 371. Have you touched someone's private part: no Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: winter. 373. Spring or Autumn: autumn. 374. Shakira or Britney: shakira 375. MTV or VH1: myv 376. Black or White: im not choosing u racist 377. Yellow or Pink: yellow 378. Football or Basketball: neither lol 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: phone 380. Pen or Pencil: pencil 381. Cold or Hot: cold 382. Tattoos or Piercings: neither 383. Inside or Outside: inside 384. Weed or Alcohol: neither 385. Coke or Pepsi: coke 386. Tape or Glue: glue 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: mcdonalds Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: eh 389. About boy bands: no 390: About suicide: dont 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: fite me 392. About teen pregnancy: no 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years from now: here 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: smol friend 395. About gay men: fab Section Twenty-One: OtherEdit 396. Do you have a website: i have tumblr 397. Current weather right now: rain 398. Current time: 11:05 am 399. Last thoughts: IM DONE 400. Tag: nobody Category:Blog posts